He Will Be Loved
by Minami Arsene
Summary: Cuando Tony Stark culminó su relación con Pepper, comenzó a tener el hábito de reunir a los vengadores con cualquier excusa para no sentirse solo, a todos les molesta esa actitud tan infantil, a excepción de Steve Rogers, quien no puede evitar sentir la necesidad de protegerlo. Agregando que existe la posibilidad de que Thor haya traicionado al equipo. Stony/Thorki, Lemon. Slash.
1. Someone Love Us

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! De nuevo yo con mi pequeña obsesión por The Avengers, pero esta vez dejé a los actores de un lado y decidí crear una historia con los personajes, sobre todo con mis favoritos que son Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, junto con Thor y Loki, principales protagonistas de esta historia

**Resumen:** Cuando Tony Stark culminó su relación con Pepper, comenzó a tener el hábito de reunir a los vengadores con cualquier excusa para no sentirse solo, a todos les molesta esa actitud tan infantil, a excepción de Steve Rogers, quien no puede evitar sentir la necesidad de protegerlo. Agregando que existe la posibilidad de que Thor haya traicionado al equipo.

**Parejas:** Stony, Thorki y Clintasha (Por ahora)

**Advertencias:** Lemon, futuro Mpreg.

**Disclaimer:** "The Avengers" no me pertenece, todo es creación de Stan Lee y propiedad de Disney, como también de la mitología nórdica en el caso de Thor y de Loki.

**Agradecimientos:** primero que todo a LaylaMy, por prestarme su tiempo para las correcciones. A Camila por calarse mis locuras y leer cada invento, a Celenny que leyó está historia primero que nadie, a Nathalia que me presta su opinión a altas horas de la madrugada, a Ericka y Erick que siempre cuento con su apoyo indispensable y sobre todo a tí,Que estás leyendo esto.

**Dedicatoria:** a María, a Cami, a Celenny y Anmary, por su amistad infinita que me saca sonrisas todos los días.

* * *

**He Will Be Loved.**

**Capítulo I: **_**Someone Love Us**_

Era un día caluroso, demasiado caluroso, ni siquiera el aire acondicionado de la torre Stark estaba dando abasto a tanto calor. El sudor hacía que la camiseta que cargaba Steve se pegara a sus músculos tan bien formados y se transparentara, luciendo tan atrayente que Natasha Romanoff tuvo que desviar la mirada, que fuera una espía no significaba que estuviera ciega, y no se percatara de que el Capitán América estaba como le daba la gana.

Todo el grupo de "_The Avengers_" se encontraba en la torre, Tony Stark les había invitado para algo de "Vital importancia", aunque conociendo a Anthony, seguramente era algo particularmente trivial que sería usado de excusa para que esa pequeña reunión de amigos terminara en una fiesta, y más ahora que recientemente el genio, billonario, playboy y filántropo había culminado su relación con Pepper, no paraba de conseguir cualquier excusa para beber y entre las excusas siempre terminaba todo el grupo reunido.

Pero hoy todos estaban malhumorados, con todo el dinero que tenía Anthony podía haber hecho la reunión en su casa en Malibú con vista al mar, y Natasha podría estar tomando el sol con un Daiquirí en la mano, Steve estaría en bermudas dentro de la playa, Bruce sentado en la arena leyendo un libro, ojo de halcón estaría vigilando -como siempre- y Thor sería Thor… seguro rompería una tabla de surf o también estaría a la expectativa por si su "hermano" cometía otra locura.

Hablando de Thor, Natasha no lo había visto en la reunión, lo cual le extrañó, este era uno de los invitados favoritos de Anthony ya que se reía por como este bebía de un solo trago, ¿acaso el asunto era referente al rubio y por eso no estaba? Ya no podía esperar más, tenía más cosas que hacer además de estar a la espera de que el hombre de hierro fuera una persona seria.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde se encuentra Stark? —preguntó Natasha, mirando a Steve que estaba en el sofá familiarizándose con su _Smarthphone_ cortesía de S.H.I.E.L.D, Bruce estaba tras uno de los escritorios informándose acerca del híper-cubo, Clint estaba en la barra del bar, admirando las botellas del CEO.

—Dijo que fue a comprar algo y ya venía —comentó Bruce, observando a la pelirroja que lanzó un bufido.

—Estoy preocupado por él —comentó Steve, mientras todos le regresaron una mirada silenciosa, —no sé por qué lo dejó con Pepper, pero realmente está fatal…

—Es complicado, Steve —intervino Bruce, jugando con sus dedos y centrando su mirada en el líder no oficial del equipo, —él la dejó libre porque se dio cuenta de que ella merecía algo más.

Natasha torció una mueca y caminó hasta la barra-bar, buscando algún refresco para quitarse el calor de encima. —No es tan complicado, solo se dio cuenta de que era demasiada mujer para él —explicó la viuda negra, no es que fuera chismosa, pero era la verdad, una mujer como Pepper, merecía algo más que un hombre que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo.

— ¿Él le terminó? ¿Y por qué está tan deprimido entonces? —Steve interrogó y todos admiraron al capitán, que seguía siendo un inexperto en las relaciones a pesar de ser el más viejo del grupo, le observaron con un deje de ternura, puesto que eso era lo que él transmitía, aún le faltaba experiencia para relacionarse, y más ahora que todo era tan complicado.

—Porque le hizo daño a alguien que quería, así de simple —dijo Natasha bebiendo el refresco servido en un vaso con mucho hielo, sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero sin dejar de sudar.

—Oh —fue lo único que atinó a decir Steve, puesto que pudo comprender un poco a Anthony, él había hecho lo mismo por Peggy, arriesgó su vida por salvar a los habitantes de Nueva York, sin poder salir nunca con aquella teniente que le dejaba sin aliento nada más con verla. Sonrió de lado al recordarla y se vio sumergido en los recuerdos, la había vuelto a ver, aunque esta vez estaba anciana, pero no por ello menos hermosa, ella se sorprendió al verlo, pero él decidió que debía cumplir con la cita que retrasó setenta años.

Ambos bailaron lentamente, Steve seguía sin saber cómo y Peggy estaba debilitada, por lo que solo se abrazaron y dieron vueltas, y antes de partir, el Capitán América depositó sus labios sobre la anciana mujer, en un beso tierno y añorado, porque aunque esta ya estuviera con los cabellos blancos no dejaba de ser la mujer indicada.

—Llegó el papá de los helados —La voz de Anthony Stark interrumpió sus pensamientos, viendo llegar la hombre por el ascensor con dos bolsas llenas de helados en paletas, en potes y en bolsas, lo cual extrañó a todos —y lo digo literalmente —Tony dejó los helados encima de la mesa y miró a todos —pensé que unos helados serían refrescantes.

—No es un tanto… ¿Infantil? —preguntó Steve, aunque la verdad, se le apetecía uno con el calor que hacía.

—Que tú tengas noventa años no significa que yo también —Anthony contestó sagaz y abrió las bolsas a la vez que cada vengador se aproximaba a la mesa a coger el suyo, Bruce tomó uno de chocolate de un pote, y Natasha tomó uno de bolsa, de aquellos que mordías un lado para comenzar a comerlo, al igual que Steve.

Clint decidió no tomar ninguno y Anthony tomó un helado de paleta con sabor a fresa.

— ¿Los halcones no pueden comer helado? —preguntó alzando una ceja el dueño de la torre.

—Quiero saber el motivo por el que nos llamaste —respondió cortante Clint, algo incómodo con el hecho de que Natasha tuviera un poco de helado de uva en la comisura de sus labios.

—Creí prudente comernos los helados primero —se encogió de hombros y degustó la punta de su paleta, mientras todos le miraban fijamente, deseando que realmente les haya llamado por algo serio. Steve no le miraba tan severo, entendía que el hombre se sintiera solo y quizá necesitaba compañía, pero era tan orgulloso que no se atrevía a decirlo.

— ¿Cuál es el asunto? —preguntó Steve antes que Natasha, pues quería hablar con el hombre pacientemente, si lo hacía la viuda negra iba a ser demasiado tenaz y era mejor tomar las cosas con calma para la salud mental de su hombre de hierro, él era vital para la iniciativa de los vengadores.

—Pues… tenemos un traidor entre nosotros —mencionó Tony, de forma tan seria que todos se vieron entre ellos, mientras cada quien comía su respectivo helado.

— ¿Un traidor? —preguntó Bruce, alzando sus cejas mientras llevaba una cucharada de helado de chocolate a su boca.

—Sí, un traidor —reiteró Tony, caminando al sofá sentándose al lado de Steve.

—Umm… —musitó la viuda negra, mirando primero a Clint y luego a los otros —intuyo que te refieres a Thor… —dijo la mujer terminando el helado y tirando el plástico en la basura de la cocina, seguida de Steve que también había terminado el suyo, regresando al sofá de inmediato.

—Intuición femenina, nunca falla —mencionó Tony, mordiendo la punta del helado para tragárselo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Steve.

—Se va a congelar tu cerebro —mencionó el soldado llevando sus manos a las de Anthony, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de protegerlo, ya que estaba tan vulnerable, sintiéndose tan solo y con ganas de llorar, pero sin querer demostrarlo, Steve era demasiado compasivo, no podía evitar que su pecho se calentara con la necesidad de ayudar a su amigo; porque así lo consideraba, este era su equipo, todos ellos estaban unidos por el deber, pero se apreciaban y Steve, quien era su capitán, había aprendido a quererlos.

—Hace falta más que un helado para congelar mi genio —dijo Tony, admirando los ojos azules de Steve, quien extrañamente estaba demasiado cerca, sacudió sus manos mirándolo de reojo y notando que su pecho estaba expuesto gracias al sudor, —deja de sobre-preocuparte… No es que me vaya a suicidar o algo así —susurró un poco incómodo, recientemente notó que Steve era quien mejor le hablaba de todos y eso era un tanto perturbador, considerando lo mal que se llevaban al principio.

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de helados? Hay asuntos más serios —intervino Natasha mirando a todos seriamente, para ella era desesperante entablar una conversación seria con estos hombres, incluyendo a Clint, puesto que este ahora le lanzaba miradas furtivas y Bruce no era una opción, puesto que le hablaba en otro idioma a su parecer.

—Tasha tiene razón —dijo Bruce, llevando ya la mitad el pote de helado — ¿Qué bases tienes para decir que Thor es un traidor? —preguntó mirando fijamente a Tony, quien decidió comer su helado con algo más de lentitud, para alivio de Steve.

—Tengo pruebas indiscutibles —respondió Tony encogiéndose de hombros, bajo la mirada interrogante de todos.

* * *

¿Qué pruebas creen que tendrá Anthony? — se cubre la boca dramáticamente.

¡No olviden dejarme su opinión! Un _Review_ bastará para impulsar mi inspiración. El cual será contestado con toda la gratitud del mundo.

**_Atte: Minami Arsene._**


	2. Your Little Dirty Secrets

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Ay Dios! No saben lo contenta que estoy de que hayan comentado y de las vistas que ha tenido mi _fanfiction_, de verdad me encanta escribir esta historia, espero les guste este segundo capítulo.

Por cierto, les invito a oír la canción de "Dirty Little Secret" de _The All-American Rejects _mientras leen esto.

**Agradecimientos:** A todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capítulo, y esperaron ansiosamente el segundo. Por ustedes uno se dedica a escribir.

* * *

**Capítulo dos: _Your Dirty Little Secret._**

—Tengo pruebas indiscutibles —respondió Tony encogiéndose de hombros, bajo la mirada interrogante de todos. —Verán, recuerdan que él llevó a Loki de regreso a _Asgard_ ¿No? —preguntó llevando ya la mitad del helado mientras todos prestaban atención —y luego regresó…

—Supimos de su regreso por Nick Fury —dijo Clint decidiendo tomar un helado de pote también, escogiendo el de sabor mantecado, —se estaba quedando en la torre, si no me equivoco —Observó detenidamente a Tony, antes de llevarse la primera cucharada a la boca.

—_Elemental, mi querido Waston_ —dijo Tony seriamente. —En el quinto piso, tenía un sitio solo para él, acondicionado por mí, saben que soy el mejor anfitrión, por esa razón le dejé aquí con toda la confianza, y me extrañó un poco cuando trajo una mascota —Cerró relamiéndose restos de la paleta en sus comisuras.

—Sí, un _Ratatosk _—dijo Clint, recordando la pequeña ardilla de cola peluda que estaba sobre el hombro de Thor, meneando su cola coquetamente y rozando la barba rubia de este.

—Sí, esa molesta ardilla negra —dijo Tony mientras todos le miraban.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver esa ardilla con que Thor sea un traidor? —preguntó Steve, notando que Bruce llevaba su mano a sus labios de forma pensativa, dejando el pote de helado olvidado en el escritorio.

—¿Trajo un _Ratatosk_? —preguntó Bruce recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de todos, mientras Natasha giraba sus ojos, no entendía por qué era tan importante el animal que trajo Thor de visita.

—Eso dijo —agregó Clint.

—Es imposible —dijo Bruce, —solo existe un _Ratatosk_ en el universo, que es la ardilla que recorre _El árbol de la vida_ —Todos -como siempre-, le miraron como si les hablara en otro idioma, a diferencia de Tony, que asentía.

—Debería comenzar a montar una escuela para que aprendan a informarse al igual que Bruce y yo hacemos —Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco -menos Bruce- ante el comentario de Tony.

—¿Pueden decirlo en español? —preguntó Natasha.

—Sí —respondió tímidamente Bruce, acomodándose las gafas. —_El árbol de la vida_ es lo que sostiene todos los mundos, entre ellos _Asgard_ y _Midgar_, no pudo traer a un _Ratatosk_, ya que este se encarga de recorrer _El árbol de la vida_ para protegerlo de males.

—En resumen… ¿Thor nos mintió? —intervino Natasha.

—Sí —afirmaron los dos genios.

—¿Esa es la prueba que tienen? ¿Y si solo quería traer una mascota a _Midgar_? —cuestionó Steve, la verdad no quería sospechar de un compañero, no imaginaba a Thor - que era tan bueno -, como un infiltrado.

—No es la única prueba, si prestaras atención, habrías escuchado que tengo varias, esa es una de ellas —dijo Anthony terminando de comer su helado, comenzando a morder el palito de madera —tengo una grabación interesante…

— ¿Una grabación? —preguntó Clint.

—Sí, ¿A caso creen que iba a dejar a un Dios nórdico con una ardilla en mi torre y no iba a vigilarlos? —Todos se miraron entre ellos, la verdad Tony siempre estaba un paso más adelante.

—¿Por qué no muestras la grabación de una vez? —Natasha estaba impaciente, sentía que daban demasiadas vueltas para algo tan sencillo, ni en los interrogatorios más difíciles duró tanto para sacar información.

—Es que no es para todas las audiencias… Cierta persona podría perturbarse —respondió Anthony, mirando a Steve de reojo, quien se sonrojó un poco, ya que cada vez que el hombre de hierro hacia esos comentarios se refería a temas "sexuales".

—Tengo noventa años —respondió Steve, no podía imaginar qué cosa tan horrible había hecho alguien tan sincero como Thor.

—Ah, verdad, que eres un vejestorio —picó Anthony, y Steve solo respiró profundamente, Tony simplemente estaba solo, deprimido, y seguramente el que un compañero les traicionase le afectaba, por lo que no debía tomarse en serio sus bromas, solo dejarlas pasar.

—Stark —dijo Natasha.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el aludido.

—Muestra la grabación… —dijo _La viuda negra_ entre dientes, tan intimidante que todos sintieron que pronto sacaría la pistola que siempre cargaba en su muslo.

—Qué poco sentido del humor y qué ansiedad por las malas noticias —dijo Tony — J.A.R.V.I.S, por favor, grabación número treinta y cuatro, cámara doce.

—A su orden señor —respondió la voz robótica, haciendo sentir incómodo a Steve, quien apenas se estaba acostumbrando a usar un celular con internet.

—Clint, dame un helado —mandó Tony, mientras ojo de halcón alzaba una ceja —Steve… —miró al Capitán América, modificando su tono de voz por uno cantarín y suave, parpadeándole al rubio en broma con sus ojos castaños iluminados. Por su parte Steve asintió, caminando a la cocina y cogiendo una paleta para el hombre de hierro, regresando para entregarle un helado de fresa y sentarse en el sofá, el cual no tardó en llenarse con el resto de los vengadores. Clint se sentó en el posa brazos, mientras Natasha y bruce se quedaron parados tras este, a su vez, Tony comía desinteresado el helado de fresa que Steve le dio. Entonces, con todos ya en posición, la pantalla transparente comenzó a mostrar la grabación.

Todos miraron fijamente la pantalla, a excepción de Tony que seguía con su expresión desinteresada, recibiendo de vez en cuando miradas furtivas de Steve que se encontraba entre vigilar al hombre de hierro y revisar la prueba determinante que señalaba a Thor como un traidor a los vengadores y al planeta tierra.

Los ojos azules de Steve se fijaron en la grabación donde el rubio nórdico entraba en la habitación, dejando al "Ratastok" en la cama matrimonial que había proporcionado "el mejor anfitrión de todos"; quitándose entonces la capa roja y la armadura mientras la pequeña ardilla permanecía quieta en la cama, a la vez que Natasha abría sus ojos al ver el cuerpo bien formado del rubio a la vista, pues este se estaba desnudando, y cada vengador podría ver el trabajo que demostraban sus músculos, entre tanto entrenamiento y tantas guerras, el rubio podía competir fácilmente con Steve en cuerpo del deseo. Eso molestaba en parte a Clint y a Anthony, que eran los menos agraciados del grupo, junto a Bruce, pero… a Bruce eso no le importaba.

—¿La grabación es esto? ¿Thor haciendo un _striptease_? —mencionó Clint un tanto enojado, sobre todo al notar que los ojos de Natasha estaban interesados en el cuerpo nórdico.

—Sé paciente —dijo Anthony – como siempre – lanzó una risa divertida que hizo que el ojo de halcón frunciera el ceño, aunque no todos captaron el comentario hiriente que lanzó el pelinegro.

—¿No tiene audio? —preguntó Steve desinteresado mientras seguía notando que Thor solo estaba desnudándose, probablemente solo iba a asearse, pero le intrigaba el alboroto que hizo el hombre de hierro por el asunto, no le parecía que fuera solo una excusa para tenerlos cerca, aunque de ser así, tampoco se enojaría, se quedaría con Tony todo el día de ser necesario, incluso había pensado en proponérselo, pero sin que este detectara que su intención era cuidarlo en su lamentable estado de despecho.

—No, pero he considerado en colocarle para la siguiente vez — respondió Tony, ladeando una sonrisa egocéntrica y dejando que el video siguiera transcurriendo.

Steve comenzó a prestar atención en la habitación donde Thor se hallaba, al igual que Bruce, comenzaron a fijarse en la ardilla negra que yacía en la cama, parada en dos patas y observando al dios del trueno, mientras su peluda cola comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro, como si estuviera a la expectativa, cualquiera que la viera diría que parecía un jaguar intentando cazar a una gacela.

El "Ratatosk" comenzó a removerse como si estuviera haciendo ruido, y Thor volteó a mirarle, notándose que le decía algo que no lograban descifrar debido al ángulo de la cámara, por lo que solo supusieron que intentaba acallar a su mascota. La cual volvió a pararse en dos patas, y lentamente se fue haciendo más grande, sorprendiendo a todos (Menos a Anthony), aunque Steve no entendía por qué le seguían sorprendiendo cosas como esas, con todo lo que había ocurrido, la razón no cabía en ese mundo en definitiva.

Al cabo de unos segundos más de grabación, vieron como la ardilla pasaba a cobrar una figura humana, delgada y pálida, luego notaron su musculatura, era un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre, era nada más ni nada menos que Loki, quien se hallaba desnudo de rodillas en la cama.

—¿Qué dem…? —musitó apenas Natasha, con la mirada impactada al igual que sus compañeros, se esperaban cualquier cosa… Menos el ver a Loki desnudo.

—Deberías cerrar tus ojos en este punto Steve —dijo Anthony divertido, pero Steve no comprendió por qué el pelinegro dijo eso, por lo que solo negó con la cabeza y continuó observando la grabación, no debía perturbarle el cuerpo de Loki, el cual se veía un poco debilitado, como si estuviera malnutrido, y también captó unas magulladuras en las muñecas, y cortes leves en su piel nívea.

Thor en el vídeo, solo se acercó a su hermano menor, colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de este y mirándole a los ojos, murmurando algo antes de desviar la mirada, recibiendo entonces los brazos de Loki alrededor de su cuello, quien formó una expresión de queja en su rostro, pero que escondió entre el cabello rubio del poseedor de _Mjolnir_, susurrándole algo al oído.

Clint y Natasha se lanzaron una mirada de preocupación que recayó en Steve, los chistes de Anthony les advertía lo que iban a ver, y si no se equivocaban… el más viejo del equipo terminaría teniendo su primer enfrentamiento con la pornografía. Ambos negaron con la cabeza y detallaron el cómo Thor deslizaba sus dedos por la cintura de Loki, llegando a tocar sus glúteos de forma suave, dejando una mano ahí para masajearlo mientras, intuían que la otra mano subía para coger la mejilla del travieso hombre, ya que lo separó de su escondite y levantó su mentón para robarle un beso.

—Dios mío —susurró Bruce, apenas audible, a la par que Natasha y Clint se volvían a mirar y llevaban su vista a Steve, que tenía los ojos como platos y Tony lo observaba con una sonrisa ladeada, divirtiéndose por su expresión atónita. Mientras tanto, ya Loki se hallaba acostado en la cama mientras el fornido nórdico deslizaba sus manos por todo su desnudo cuerpo y robaba más besos a sus labios.

Todos hicieron un silencio sepulcral, la verdad se esperaban cualquier cosa menos el ver a uno de sus compañeros en la intimidad con alguien más, y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera un desequilibrado mental con ciertos toques de homicida y de egocentrismo.

Steve por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía las mejillas coloradas porque estaba viendo algo muy vergonzoso, y el recibir miradas burlonas del hombre de hierro no le ayudaba a relajarse, sentía que para todos ver ese tipo de cosas eran normales, pues estaban mucho menos perturbados que él, que solo pudo apartar la vista cuando notó que Thor comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones y dejaba libre su virilidad despierta, causando que el rostro de Steve fuera confundido fácilmente con un tomate muy maduro.

—Quítalo —pidió Steve, mirando a Anthony de reojo, cubriéndose su rostro ciertamente avergonzado. 

* * *

!Ay! !Dios santo! Esa era la prueba - comenta dramáticamente -.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? No se olviden de comentar aquí abajo, si ya se suponían lo que pasaría o si no lo esperaban.

También, es bienvenido que supongan como será la reacción de Anthony después de esa petición de Capitán America.

¡Hasta la próxima lectura!


End file.
